This invention relates to an end closure for a shake and pour container, and more particularly, to such an end closure which has a break open frangible lid which in its closed position seals the container and which in its open position provides access to the contents of the container.
Shake and pour containers are well known. Such containers are often utilized for powdered or granular food products, such as grated cheese, coffee creamer, and coffee sugar. End closures for these shake and pour containers generally include a cover which is mounted to one end of a canister-type container and which has a frangible, push-open lid which is sealed to the cover when closed. A rotor having an opening therein is rotatably mounted on the front cover. The container is opened by pushing the frangible lid inwardly thereby to break open the container and to bend the lid along a hinge line down into the container. The rotor opening may then be rotated so as to be in aligned with the cover opening so that the contents of the container may be poured or shaken out.
However, with such prior art plastic end closures, the molded in place hinge typically has a "memory" such that after opening of the lid, the lid tends to spring back at least partially toward its closed position thus at least partially blocking the pouring or shaking of the contents from the container.
In an effort to prevent such push-open plastic end closure lids from springing back and partially blocking the pouring opening, certain prior art end closures were provided with means for engaging the lid and retaining the push open lid in its full open position. One such example of such an end closure is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,572 which utilizes a tab on the underside of the frangible lid which, when pushed to its fully open position, engage a gripping member molded on the underside of the cover to lock the lid in its fully open position. However, in order for the locking tab to work, the lid must be fully open. In use, many consumers may not push the lid to its fully opened position so that the locking tab engages the gripping member.